


She isn’t a Saint

by midnightfetching



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Spoilers, half Togruta character, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfetching/pseuds/midnightfetching
Summary: Koyi’s life had been plagued with tragedies. But at the end of every one she was able to crawl out, alive. But none of those short coming ever stopped her from doing as she pleased, when she pleased.———Obvious spoilers for the first season of The Mandalorian. This is my first ever fic posted to this site and I really hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Hunter

It was another warm and dusty day on Arvala-7, nothing unusual. Koyi craved an adventure or something to do, but she still loved the simplicity of the planet. Even if she, a half-togruta, was one of the more odd sites on the planet. With her pinkish, yet tan, skin with the traditional Togruta patterning, and strange underdeveloped montrals, she was the sight to behold. Her human half gave her hair, and ears, something her Togruta mother didn’t have. Her hair being dark brown, nearly black cut just long enough to hide her underdeveloped and scarred lekku. But neither of her parents could have anticipated her distinguishable eyes. One was a dark brown while the other was mostly the same had it not been for nearly having it being spotted in a crystalline blue. When she was younger she was displeased with her odd looks, but as she aged she found them more beautiful.

Koyi carefully pulled up her hair, so as to not pull on her damaged lekku, as she walked out to help Kuiil transfer the water. The ugnaught handed her the now filled water pails. She carried on over to the fenced Blurrg, dumping the water into a trough. She wiped her brow, looking up as she heard a ship, and sure enough there one was.

“Kuiil?” 

“Another hunter?” He looked up following where she was pointing.

“Why else would someone come here.” She smiled walking over to the Blurrg enclosure. “I’ll make something to drink while I wait.”

He nodded and mounted the blurrg. She opened the enclosure before walking off as he left. Based on how far it seemed the ship was going she did not need to rush. So as she waited she walked into her small chambers. With a stranger being invited into their home she knew she’d have to make sure certain items were put where someone could not easily find it if it came down to it. Hanging off of the bedpost was her holster bag. An older leather piece she had acquired shortly before meeting Kuiil. 

She opened the bag taking out an old necklace and clasping it around her neck. She tucked it beneath her shirt once she was sure it was secure. Once done she took the bag and hid it. Careful as to make it unnoticeable but not out of place. Then she left for the main part of the hut. There she lit a fire and began to boil some water. As it boiled she let her dark hair down. It fell shortly after it reached her shoulders. She made some tea and waited for Kuiil to come back, whether it’s with a hunter or not.

She could feel him coming before she saw him through the window. She felt another presence as well. With a smile, she stood up to grab another cup for the bounty hunter. After taking the tea off the fire she turned as the door opened. Kuiil gave her a look as the hunter walked in, ducking as to not hit his head on the doorframe.

A Mandalorian. His Beskar wasn't new by any means, besides the one shoulder plate that looked newly made. She decided that he must be a seasoned hunter then. Kuiil led him to a seat. Koyi poured her and Kuiil a drink. “Thirsty? We have other rooms so you can take off your helmet safely.”

“No, I’m fine.” His response was curt, nothing she was unused to be definitely not something she was in the mood for. She crossed her arms as she sat down. She had trouble reading him, the force was quiet around him as if he held no emotions at all. But she could feel Kuiil, his excitement at the prospect of a Mandalorian taking the bounty and freeing his planet from the mercenaries. She could also feel the backbone of worry. He knew she was going to use this Mandalorian.

But with what the Mandalorian lacked in an emotional state, he gave in noticeable staring. Kuiil couldn’t tell with the helmet but she felt his eyes. Self consciously she reached for her shirt collar, pulling it to cover up her small swirling tattoo over her lower neck and collarbone. 

“Do you have a name or is it just Mando?” He didn’t reply. “I’m Koyi. This is Kuiil.”

“Many have passed through. They seek the same as you.” Kuiil stated before taking a sip of his drink.

“Did you help them?”

“Yes,” the ugnaught looked down.

“They died.” Koyi cut in. Her friend gave her a sideways glare. 

“Well, then I don’t know if I want your help.”

“You do. I can show you to the encampment.”

“What’s your cut?”

Koyi held her tongue, pointing one of her fingers under the table to her friend. This was a common conversation piece as of recent. “Half.”

“Half the bounty to guide? Seems steep.” 

“No. Half of the blurrg you helped capture.”

“The blurrg? You can keep them both.”

“No, you need one Mando.” She smiled, uncrossing her arms and leaning forwards. 

“To ride.” He gave Koyi an annoyed glance at her interruption. “The way is impossible to pass without a blurrg mount.” 

“I don’t know how to ride blurrg.”

“I have spoken.”

———

Koyi watched, with some shameful glee as the mandalorian was tossed off the blurrg over and over again. It was undoubtedly her favorite part about having the hunters, seeing these skillful people be tossed off the back of such an animal.

“Perhaps if you removed your helmet.” Koyi rolled her eyes at his comment. She had thought with all his knowledge he would know that mandalorians couldn’t remove their helmets.

“Perhaps he remembers I tried to roast him!” He snapped back.

“This is a female. The males are all eaten during mating.” The blurrg kicked up some of the sandy soil as she watched the Mandalorian.

Koyi watched intently as he held onto the blurrg. She had to catch herself as he was once again thrown from her back. After standing and backing away from the animal he walked over to Koyi and Kuiil

"I don't have time for this. Do you have a Landspeeder or Speeder bike that I could hire?" Now she felt it. His frustration was clear, both in his voice and energy. Koyi took a step back from him, looking to the ugnaught for flowery words of encouragement he typically had.

"You are Mandalorian! Your ancestors rode the great Mythosaur. Surely you can ride this young foal." The Mandalorian didn't give a response, or even attempt to show that he heard the kind man's words. 

Koyi shook her head. "You need to get her to understand you mean no harm. Maybe try to settle her down, go easy on her, calm down _yourself_. You are frustrated, are you not?”

Shaking his head he moved away from the fence towards the Blurrg. She felt his determination this time, stronger than when they had first come outside. She could barely hear what he said without the slight breeze bringing back words such as _easy_ and _settle_. As she waited she held onto her old and worn necklace, smiling. He mounted the Blurrg with ease this time.


	2. The Droid

Kuiil and Koyi quickly worked to properly saddle the blurrgs before they went off. She went back and grabbed her holster bag and a poncho to protect her from the wind. She settled behind Kuiil, holding onto side straps meant for an extra passenger.  
  
“That is where you will find your quarry.” The Mandalorian reached over to Kuiil with a bag of credits. She smiled, knowing he would not take it.  
  
“Please. You deserve this.”  
  
“Since these ones arrived, this territory has been an endless stream of mercenaries seeking reward and bringing destruction.”  
  
“Then why did you guide me?”  
  
“They do not belong here. Those that live here come to seek peace. There will be no peace until they're gone.”  
  
“Then why do you help?” The Mandalorian turned his attention back to the two.  
  
“I have never met a Mandalorian. I’ve only read the stories. If they are true, you will make quick work of it. Then there will be peace.” Kuiil shifted. Koyi’s hand reached down to her holster bag, she touched the leather, an old memory of years long passed. “I have spoken.”  
  
Koyi jumped down at the same time as the Mandalorian. “I will help you.”  
  
“No. Go back to your farm, you have helped enough.” She took the blurrg’s reins from the Mandalorian and handed them to Kuill, shooing the man off.  
  
“I have attempted to help every bounty hunter that I’ve crossed paths with as of recent. I don’t want any of the bounty. I just wanted to know if any of them knew the whereabouts of a Mandalorian tribe.” She walked to the edge of the rocks looking back at him. “You’re a Mandalorian and I need your help. So let me help you so you can help me.”  
  
“I’m not taking you to my tribe.” He shook his head. “But I can’t stop you from helping now.” He laid down beside where she was sitting. He pulled out a scope to look at all they had in front of them. Koyi had never seen so many Nikto.  
  
“I was in there once, I never saw anyone else other than the hunters that had died to get your asset and the Niktos. So I can’t help you when it comes to fully identifying the asset.”  
  
“Oh, no.” He let out an exasperated sigh. Koyi gave him a look and held out her hand for the scope, which he gave to her. “Bounty droid.”  
  
Koyi groaned and handed the scope back. She repositioned herself to a crouching position as she said, “I hate droids.”  
  
“Subparagraph sixteen of the Bondsman Guild protocol waiver compels you to immediately produce said assets.” She could feel the tension before she saw it. As soon as the droid stopped talking a Nikto took aim at it. She ran her hands down her underdeveloped montrals, then over her face. The onslaught that ensued took her by surprise when the droid took down several of the Nikto.  
  
The Mandalorian sighed, ”droids.”   
  
Koyi pulled out her own blaster as she followed him down the hillside. “Subparagraph sixteen of the Bondsman Guild protocol waiver compels you to immediately produce said asset.”  
  
She followed closely behind until he held out his arm. Stop. She peeked her head out from behind a barrel as Mando continued on. “IG unit, stand down!” The droid responded by shooting him in his shoulder, causing him to fly back into the barrel Koyi was stationed behind. Both groaned upon his landing. “I’m in the guild!”  
  
“You are a guild member? I thought I was the only one on assignment.”  
  
“That makes tw- three of us.” Mando helped Koyi up before walking towards the droid. She held a hand to her side, deciding that it would most likely bruise later. He backed up into a safer spot, one with cover. “So much for the element of surprise.”  
  
Koyi felt his frustration on her own. She needed this Mandalorian, and no droid was going to ruin her one opportunity. She moved opposite of him holding her blaster to her chest as she watched the two.  
  
“Sadly I must ask for your fob. I have already issued the writ of seizure. The bounty is mine.”  
  
“As far as I can see, no one has the bounty,” Koyi muttered under her breath. The Mandalorian helmet turned so she could see the ‘T’ shaped visor. He considered her a moment before looking back to the droid.  
  
“Unless I’m mistaken, you are, as of yet, empty-handed.”  
  
“This is true.”  
  
“I have a suggestion.”  
  
“Proceed.”  
  
“We split the reward.” Koyi gave him a look.  
  
“This is acceptable.”  
  
“What’s a droid need with credits? A new arm? If it's useless enough, someone will give them a whole load of arms.” She scoffed.  
  
“Great.” He looked between the droid and Koyi. “Now let’s regroup, out of harm’s way, and form a plan.”  
  
The IG unit walked over to Mando and Koyi. “I will of course receive the reputation merits associated with the mission.”  
  
“Oh for kriff’s-“  
  
“Can we talk about this later?” He cut her off.  
  
“I require an answer if I am to proceed-“ it didn’t finish as there was a blaster from the roof. “Oh, no. Alert. Alert. Alert.”  
  
As Koyi moved to a better position she shot and hit the Nikto, which fell to the side, out of sight. She moved behind another pillar as the other Niktos exited the compound, guns blazing as they tried to take down her, Mando, or the droid. She shot another one of the compound members before Mando shouted, “let’s go!”  
  
He pressed forward as she stayed slightly behind, watching to make sure no one could get him. He was a quick shot. Easily finding and killing any opponents. She realized too late that a Nikto had come up behind her. They grappled as she tried to get the better hand but to no avail. Mando saw and hit them in the head with the butt of his blaster. She shot them for good measure before pressing on, moving slightly away from the Mandalorian.  
  
Red streaked through the air as she settled beside the droid, popping up from behind their defense to shoot. She cursed when a stray blast got her upper arm. Mando held up the fob, which beeped as he pointed it to the main building. “He’s in there.”  
  
“Affirmative.” The IG unit replied standing up to clear out some of their shooters. Koyi and Mando followed closely, keeping lower or ground. She was the most disadvantaged, her lack of any kind of armor hindering her safety, but not her movement.  
  
She found a pillar for herself and shot the roof dwellers, hissing in pain when she moved too quickly. Her brows knitted when she looked around the pillar to see more and more Nikto’s coming out, their guns ready. “Shit.”  
  
“It appears we are trapped. I will initiate self-destruct sequencing.”  
  
“Wh-“  
  
“Whoa, you’re what?” Mando shouted at the droid, his helmet moving from side to side as he gathered his thoughts.  
  
“Manufacturers Protocol dictates I cannot be captured.” Koyi briefly remembered a droid with one such protocol, of course, that droid was nothing but scraps because of it. The droid’s chest plate opened to reveal a circular detonator, it beeped with purpose, flashing a little red light as well. “I must self-destruct.”  
  
“Do not self-destruct.” Mando and Koyi said at the same time. She tapped her holster bag once, before looking up.  
  
“Cover me, both of you!” Koyi shot first before moving to the same pillar as the IG unit. Peeking out from behind she would shoot twice then start a new check of who she wanted to hit.  
  
“You better not get hurt Mando!” She shouted as she shot a Nikto.  
  
“That’s the point of covering me.” A blast bounced off his armor as he tried to mess with the wires. He backed away from the wall as Koyi pulled him by the cape back. They stood back to back. “Go! Go! Go!” She dropped his cape as she held her blaster to her chest once again. “There’s too many!”  
  
Blasts fired past them as they all turned and took aim once more. “You’ve got to have some other plan.”  
  
“You’ve done this before, how have you gotten out?” The Mandalorian snapped.  
  
“I don’t know, I just grabbed the dead guy and booked it.”  
  
“Oh, that’s great.” Koyi went for another shot but ended up pulling back the droid as one flew past. “They got us pinned.”  
  
“I will initiate self-destruct.”  
  
“Do not self-destruct!” He looked around. “We’re shooting our way out.”  
  
“Are you insane?” Koyi breathed, the three moved from their pillar but stopped dead when they saw what the Nikto was bringing over. “Oh, kriff, a turret!”  
  
“Okay! New plan!” The blasts hit the pillar, shaking the stone and rattling Koyi’s bones as she forced herself to stay put, old memories trying to push her into a paralyzed fear.  
  
“Beginning self-destruct countdown.”  
  
“No! Stop it!” He looked around their safe spot. “Draw their fire, I'll take it out.”  
  
“Acceptable.”  
  
“Go!” Koyi used the IG unit as cover when they both moved out. Blasts whistled past her ears as she ducked and turned for a shot of her own. She didn’t nearly get as far as the droid before she ducked into another passageway. Hiding behind the wall and shooting whenever she was able to pin a target. As she rounded the corner a second time she saw that the Mandalorian had taken over the turret.  
  
With a smile, she aimed for the roof and helped him to finish off the Nikto Mercenaries. Once the roof ones had fallen she slipped down to her knees, breathing heavily, and her left arm aching.  
  
“Well done.” The droid spoke from its spot on the ground. Koyi stood up and held her blaster as it cooled. “I will disengage self-destruct initiative.”  
  
“You know, you’re not so bad.” Mando helped the droid up. “For a droid.”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
“I’ll second that.” Koyi walked beside the droid, placing her blaster into its holster as they went.  
  
“That blaster hit looks nasty you okay?” The Mandalorian gave Koyi a feeling of empathy as they walked. Now in a calmer environment, she could feel his energy. And someone else’s, the bounty perhaps.  
  
“Running a quick diagnostic.” Koyi took in deep breaths as the Droid and Mandalorian conversed. “It has missed my central wiring harness.”  
  
“Is that good?”  
  
“Should be.” She broke in looking over the extent of the droid’s damage.  
  
“Well, now we just need to get the door open.”  
  
“The turret could work.” The three looked over to the turret at Koyi’s suggestion. Even though she knew he wouldn’t be taking his helmet she wished he would, just to see that small cheeky smile she knew he must have. “You have this right, Mando? I mean it looks fun but you’re the better shot.”  
  
And sure enough, he hopped right back on. She crossed her arms as he shot an outline of the door into the metal. Sparks flew as the metal melted and broke under the heat and pressure of the blasts. Then, at once it toppled over.  
  
The half-togruta walked behind them, her hands behind her back as she tried to hold back her excitement. This would be the second time she’s been inside of the encampment building, and oh how she loved that she wouldn’t have to fight to get out this time.  
  
Hearing footsteps Koyi turned to the side pulling out her blaster. Not too quickly as the Mandalorian had shot the Nikto dead. She huffed but muttered a small word of gratitude. “Anyone else?”  
  
“Let’s get your bounty and go.” She shivered. “I had forgotten how much I disliked this place.”  
  
“The tracking fob is still active. My sensors indicate that there is a life form still present.” The Mandalorian’s tracking fob beeped, repeating the same steady pattern as they walked further into the compound.  
  
Koyi could feel it. The small waves of fear coming from a pile of rubble. She looked at the bounty hunter and the droid. “He’s in there.” She pointed. “I think that’s where the fob is pointing.”  
  
The Mandalorian walked over first towards a metal egg-shaped capsule. The IG unit was close behind him. Koyi wrapped her arms around herself as she stood back slightly, reminding herself, she just needed passage to a Mandalorian outpost. He pushed a button, to which the capsule opened up. “Wait. They said fifty years old.”  
  
“Species Age differently. Perhaps it could live many centuries.” Koyi walked closer looking into the capsule. She held her mouth, backing up to look at the guild members. The IG unit lifted up his blaster. “Sadly we’ll never know.”  
  
“No,” Koyi muttered as Mando grabbed the droid's blaster hand. “This is a kid you can’t kill a kid.”  
  
“We’ll bring it in alive.”  
  
“The commission was quite specific. The assets was to be terminated.” The droid put his blaster back up.  
  
As Koyi moved to deter the two from shooting the child, Mando shot the droid. She backed up as he promptly fell to the ground beside Mando. She held up her hands. “Listen, Mando, I’m not gonna hurt it. So out the blaster away so we can talk like adults.”

  
“I know.” He responded. She could feel him staring. He holstered his weapon and looked into the capsule. The little green creature responded. Curious energy flowed out of the creature as it held up its hand. Koyi was somewhat disgusted. This was a child. They couldn’t kill a child. 


	3. The Scrap

“They said they could take the kid alive.” The Mandalorian was connecting the Child’s capsule to his right vambrace as he spoke to Koyi. She laid her hand on the top of the pod.

“What could he have done to need such a bounty?”

His helmet tilted her way but he gave no response. He began to walk out of the compound. Koyi’s hand slipped off the pod as it followed after him. She hurried to walk beside the armored man.

They walked through the rough terrain, knowing that they couldn’t be too far off. They settled for a small ravine of sorts. The outcroppings gave them plenty of cover in case anyone else tried to take the bounty. Koyi shivered.

Her rather calm, and void partner walked a few steps in front of her, she watched him intently. Waiting for him to misstep or something to give some sort of emotion from him. But before any of that came she began to look around. She found herself soon staring at the rocks. Listening intently to the softest of wind that traveled through the ravine, and then the even softer footsteps. The Mandalorian stopped in front of her. She walked to his side, stopping just as the child’s pod did. 

She reached for her blaster, waiting. He looked around the sides of the clearing. The woman held her breath as she counted the steps. Slower and slower they became until they stopped. The Mandalorian was staring elsewhere, she knew he had heard them too. Soft hissing.

A Trandashan jumped from the outcropping. In one fluid motion, he pushed the child back. Koyi moved into action. With the Mandalorian busy with one, she pushed the others out of their hiding spots.

As he knocked one to the ground she grappled with another, the third was on the Mandalorian. She ducked under their swing and kicked their legs out from under them. She ran to the downed one from earlier, shooting him and taking his weapon as she moved to help the Mandalorian. But before she got there he had his rifle off his back as he stabbed the Transdashan.

The reptilian flew back with a spark of electricity. The second one got up and headed towards her and the Mandalorian. She held out the weapon, her arms steady in defense. She dodged a few hits before they snuck around slashing at her arm, reopening the blaster wound from earlier. She stumbled back from the force of the hit, her footing not as steady as she assumed. 

They didn’t get very far. The Mandalorian came in, slashing and dodging as one would. They both took blows before he overtook the reptile. Knocking him down.

The final Transdashan ran towards the pod. Before she could react the Mandalorian had pointed his rifle and shot them. The reptilian person turning to dust, right in front of the child.

A fob fell to the ground in their place. A steady beeping presence joined them. She cursed for not noticing sooner. She walked to the Child as Mando remained where he stood. His exasperated panting filling the silence. She took the heel of her boot and broke the fob.

The child cooed as she looked over him, concern kitted in her brows as he walked to join her. “Is he alright?”

“There’s a bit of lizard dust on him but otherwise fine.” She glanced at him. “Still think a child is a good bounty?”

“Let’s go.” She looked at the dead Transdashans before she followed him. Their weapon felt heavy in her hands. Her sheer stubbornness left her with the choice of keeping it. So she acted on it. Working on a way to hold it comfortably while they walked. She ended up breaking the handle, making it smaller and easier for her to wield.

As the sun began to set the sky glowed in soft, hazy pink. The clouds moving in to capture some of the day's heat. Her thoughts drifted before he stopped once more. Wordlessly he worked to set up a small camp. Koyi took off her poncho, setting it down on the rocks before sitting down herself. She eyed the Mandalorian’s injuries but didn’t say a word as she weeded through her holster bag.

With a heat source between the three, they were able to settle. Koyi had pulled out a piece of cloth covered metal from her bag. She unwrapped the metal carefully before placing it back in her bag. Tentatively she peeled the torn and seared sleeve to see the extent of her wound.

She gritted her teeth as she wiped it down. The little fibers of the cloth caught on her skin with each stroke of her hand. Taking a breath she continued until it looked clean. She then waited, if she began to bleed again she would need to use the cloth as a bandage, if it didn’t then she could relax a little.

Not a drop of blood came after. While her skin was still raw it wasn’t wet. She leaned back on her good arm, shivering as the wind picked up slightly, just enough for a brisk breeze. She looked up after the Mandalorian had settled across from her. He grunted from time to time as he tried to seal his wounds. She had noticed his discomfort, but she had also noticed the Child’s growing attention on them. 

She was lucky she didn’t get the brunt of the Transdashans, while a reopened wound was unfortunate it was cauterized from the blast, unlike his. His skin sizzled as he worked. “If you need help, I’ll help.”

“No,” he replied within a heavy breath. “I just need a moment.”

Koyi nodded, moving to unbuckle her holster bag. She hadn’t quite realized the Child had left his pod until he stood beside the Mandalorian with a hand outstretched towards the man’s wound. Before he could move the Child she scooped him off the ground once she noticed. He reached for her arm as she walked him back.

She walked back to her spot, sitting down and putting her poncho back over her shoulders, the breeze becoming colder. The bounty hunter had moved on from his wound, his chest plate in his hands as he worked to repair it. The child cooed after it responded. She moved to put him back but the Mandalorian got up this time. Once the child was back in his pod he closed the doors.

They spoke little as he moved to repair his armor and she worked on her new weapon. The sun, fully set, left little of its heat behind. She laid on her back, far too close to his little heat source than she knew she should have.

As morning came she was woken up by the Mandalorian. She brushed off the dust from her clothes as she stood up, her body aching from the fights before and a rough sleeping place. Carefully she buckled her holster bag to herself before picking up the spear she had made from the Transdashan’s weapon.

They traveled a short distance when he veered off towards a canyon. Upon climbing over the hill he stopped. She heard the conversations before she looked down and saw the Jawas. They worked diligently as they tore apart, what she assumed to be, his ship as waves of red hot anger flowed around them. “Oh, no.”

He barely acknowledged her as she removed his rifle. Swiftly, and skillfully, he refilled the rifle and aimed. In seconds a Jawa was turned to dust. The others scrambled, dropping anything they had as they ran back to the safety of their sandcrawler. Their fear and shock came in a giant wave, beating against her brain in an assault.

She gritted her teeth as she shook her head, trying to dispel their emotions. He shot again, taking another Jawa’s life. She reached for him but he had already reloaded and shot again. He ran down the hill, her close behind trying not to stumble.

He crouched and took a shot at one of their outer fuel tanks. She sped forward and jabbed her new weapon into the wheeling system. With a loud crack, her weapon splintered and broke. Plan B. The Mandalorian was first onto the moving fortress. She grabbed the ladder and jumped over him onto the side, her arms flailing as she tried to find balance.

The Jawa’s, noticing their invasion, steered close to the rock wall. The metal of the sandcrawler screeched with such ferocity, Koyi thought her ears were going to bleed, the ringing made worse when her montrals picked up on it. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the wall in her overstimulated paralysis. 

Noticing they were still there the Jawa’s began to throw scrap. She shouldered off the Mandalorian’s hands and dodged a piece of metal. She walked along using one hand to hold onto the side of the fortress while the other blocked her head. She lost sight of him as she moved towards the back. She hooked her hands in any metal openings, praying that she wouldn’t cut her fingers.

She found a pattern in the smoke emissions, following them as she climbed to not inhale the chemicals. She knew she couldn’t jump being on the back of the Sandcrawler so she worked her way up. “I should have asked Kuiil for a few phrases.”

Hearing a scream she looked over as they passed the body of a Jawa. Metal started to fall on her this time. She pressed herself closer to the back but to no avail. A cylindrical object hit her leg as she slipped. She grunted as she caught hold again, jumping up slightly and catching the rim of the fortress, narrowly missing. Quickly she pulled herself up and kicked the first two Jawa’s that were occupied with her. Others stared at her with their blasters pointed.

Behind them, she saw the Mandalorian climb over as he was given the same treatment. She lifted up her hands, but true to Mandalorian fashion he was gun up and ready to shoot. As one they all shot. She skillfully went back over the edge and grabbed a metal outcropping. She moved to the other side just as he fell over the edge.

Koyi jumped and landed hard on the soles of her feet but wasn’t fast enough to manipulate him to landing softer. The Child’s pod stopped beside her as she reached for the bounty hunter, but stopped short as electricity crackled through his body. The Child gave her a look as she waited for his body to stop being a conductor.

She could tell the minute the electricity was done running its course when the pattern stopped. She reached out her hand, feeling around for some sort of sign that he was alive. She saw his chest rise, then fall, then rise, then fall, again, and again, and again, until she was satisfied.

She worked to try and get him in a better position, even going as far as to try and drag him back to his ship. With her sore arms and healing wounds, she was disappointed to find that they didn’t get very far. It wasn’t long after the soreness gnawed on her bones that she felt the moment he came to.

She was crouched in front of him watching, waiting. She could feel the horror that crossed him for a moment, just a moment before he remembered what had just transpired.

“You’re lucky nothing’s broken.” She broke the silence. “Even with the armor that was some fall, you could have died. Do you know how hard it is to find any Mandalorian these days? If you had died then how would I have-“

“How did you do it?” His breathing was heavy, thick with pain.

“Unrelated.” She could tell he didn’t like that answer. Before he had time to respond she continued. “Charging Jawas, you know I thought you were crazy before but, wow, was I not expecting that.”

  
  


‘You still helped.” He stood up. She nodded. She held out her arm, an offering to him for help. He walked past her.

“It was thrilling,” she admitted as they walked through the discard bits of junk the Jawa’s had thrown at them. She grabbed a promising few pieces and continued on. “I told you I needed your help with something, so I won’t let you die until I get what I want.”

The child trailed behind them as they approached the ship. She was quiet, his anger now back, but not nearly as hot as before. She stood back with the Child as he clambered through the remains. She heard metal doors opening before being slammed shut. Electricity crackled before her.

Koyi looked up as the engines sputtered, shooting out a pathetic bout of smoke. She felt his sorrow before she saw it. The Child wandered out of his pod, instead of putting him back in she followed, her head down.

The Child cooed once inside. She looked up to the Mandalorian sitting on his cot. The lights flickered sporadically. She gave him a sad smile as he looked up from the Child. As he stood he scooped the Child up and walked past her, back towards the pod where he again placed the Child.

“My friend, he could help.” Koyi offered as they began to walk again. “I could too but I don’t speak Jawaese.”

What he lacked in a response he gave in movement. She recognized little things here and there as they walked. The sun was setting behind them, bringing the cold winds. She toyed with her necklace as they approached Kuiil’s farm. He was working on one of the turbines when they arrived.

“I thought you were dead.” She dropped her hands to her sides and looked up at her friend. He finished and looked over at them. “I know you wouldn’t have left with coming back first.”

She didn’t wait for him to come down. Koyi walked straight to the workstation, where she laid out the junk she had picked up earlier. She could hear the Child cooing in the background.

“This is what was causing all the fuss?” 

“I think it’s a child.”

“I know for a fact that it's not an adult at least.” Koyi looked over at the two.

“It is best to deliver alive then.”

“My ship has been destroyed. I’m trapped here.”

“Stripped. Not destroyed.” The ugnaught walked past him, holding his hand out for the tool Koyi was using. She gave it over and moved on. He handed the Mandalorian a tool. “The Jawas steal. They do not destroy.”

“It looked pretty bad.” Koyi looked up from her work, offering words before looking over the new blade she had been able to make. Mando took the tool and began to work on his armor again.

“They do not destroy.” Kuiil gave her a look.

“Stolen or destroyed, it makes no difference to me.” The Child chased after a frog, cooing as it went. He looked down to the Child. “They’re protected by their crawling fortress. There’s no way to recover the parts.”

“You can trade.”

“With Jawas? Are you out of your mind?”

“I will take you to them.” Mando gave Kuiil back the tool. Koyi took it from her friend and finished up the handle of her blade. “I have spoken.”

“Hey! Spit that out.” The Child had gotten a hold of the frog and was quickly eating it. Koyi sighed. She walked off into the hut to her old room where she picked up various things that she knew she’d need. She ended up with a small pack and a strip of leather.


	4. The Egg

Kuiil hooked up a cart onto a blurrg and urged Mando and her to sit. He stood at the front, watching, while she opted to sit in front of him, an arm around the railing. Rain poured down over them shortly after they had left the farm.

Koyi took breaths as she instead tried to focus on sewing the leather strip into a spot on her belt for her new blade. The rain chilled her to the bones but with work came focus, something she needed when she was cold.

At some point, she rested. For she woke the next morning to curiosity and fear laid in front of her like a book waiting to be read. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and scooted away a little so she could stand.

“They really don't like you for some reason.”

“Well, I did disintegrate a few of them.” 

“They did throw junk at us, though.”

Jawas peeked from openings in the sandcrawler. They muttered amongst themselves as a new emotion made its way to Koyi. Resentment. Nothing unknown to her personally, but she had yet to feel it on this planet. She felt it from both parties.

“You need to drop your rifle.”

“I’m a Mandalorian. Weapons are part of my religion.”

“Then you are not getting your parts back.” Koyi stretched. “You too. Put down your weapons Koyi.” 

Koyi and Mando both sighed. She unbuckled her holster and dropped it beside her before she got out of the transport. She looked to the Mandalorian. 

“Fine.” He took his rifle off his lap and placed it down beside him.

“And the blaster.” Kuill pointed. Koyi rubbed her face in mild frustration. Mando did as he was told. Kuiil walked towards the Jawas, conversing with them.

“I didn’t even shoot them, that’s just unfair.” Koyi reached up and began pulling her hair up. Mando's helmet tilted her way but he didn’t say anything. She took off her poncho and placed it on the transport cart, feeling a warmer air than she did earlier. Kuiil waved them over. Koyi walked beside the Mandalorian. She sat on one side of Kuiil while Mando sat on the other.

“They will trade all the parts for the beskar.”

“I’m not gonna trade anything. These are my parts.” The frustration was becoming more clear. “They stole them from me.” He stuttered a phrase out. She assumed the Jawas had insulted him as he launched forward. “Do you understand this!”

“No!” Kuill tried to catch the Mandalorian’s arm as fire spilled out of his vambrace. The Jawas screamed in terror while Koyi backed up and grabbed Mando’s shoulders, pulling him back.

“You can’t roast and disintegrate them and still get the parts.”

“Whoa. Easy, easy.” Her friend held out his hand while the other pushed back his flamethrower arm. Koyi let go of Mando as he shook his shoulders. Kuiil tried again with the Jawa. They pointed to their transport where two others were too close to the Child for Koyi’s liking. She tried to stand but Kuiil pulled her back down.

  
  


“Get away from it!” The two ran off. Kuiil asked them something again. They grouped up and talked, before looking up. Kuiil put his head in his hands as Koyi caught the first thing she understood,  _ egg _ . “The egg? What egg?”

They chanted. Koyi stood up with a sigh. “You’ll see.” The four moved into the Sandcrawler soon after the Jawas requested the egg. She grabbed their weapons from the transport, tossing Mando his blaster and rifle after he had the pod moving. The fortress rattled and shook as they moved, Koyi found herself pressing a hand against the ceiling about her montrals. As with any loud and constant noise, the rattle echoed throughout her head, continuing at a nonstop rate.

At one particular bump, the Mandalorian bounced and hit his head on the ceiling, after struggling to find hand placement. Koyi nearly did as well but tilted her head sideways. The Jawas chattered and laughed at his misfortune. Koyi shuffled forward, leaning on the Child’s pod to look out the windows.

She watched patiently as they stopped at their location. She followed them back down to watch the doors open. She stood beside the Child, one hand on the handle of her blade. She gave Kuiil a look before following Mando out of the sandcrawler.

“You don’t have to follow me.”

“And you don’t need to bring the kid with you.” She walked beside him, knowing exactly what was about to happen. “There it is.” She pointed to the opening to the mudhorn’s home. “I know how Mandalorians are, you do what you have to do. I’ll make sure the kid isn’t hurt.”

Koyi turned and walked over to the Child. Behind her, she heard clicking, and metallic movements as he checked over his weapons and armor. Once she reached the pod she set her hand on the edge and watched. Her other hand was on her blaster, ready for what will come next.

The Mandalorian took out his blaster and entered the animal’s home. She reached for something, to see if the mudhorn was there. She was met with bliss so she gave up, clinging to the false hope that this could be an in and out task.

Shock coursed through her bones before the blaster shots went off. The red light made the cave glow for barely a breath. Once. Twice. She grabbed the pod quickly and shuffled back. 

Mando flew back at the sound of a very pissed off mudhorn. His chest plate was nearly ripped clean off, the metal contorted to show the amount of force that was just pressed against him. The animal groaned as it walked out of it’s home.

He reached back for his rifle and upon trying to fire found it clogged with mud. The animal charged him, sending him flying again, his rifle flying out of his hand and landing elsewhere. The Child made a small noise. She laid her hand on its head.

The mudhorn rounded on them at the Childs noise. Koyi pushed away the pod and pulled her blaster shooting the animal in the shoulder. That just seemed to anger it as it kept coming, more ferocity in each step.

She bent her knees and jumped, getting a few good shots on its back before it crashed into the rocks she was just standing in front of. She nearly slipped when she landed before moving away, out of its line of sight. As soon as it recovered it ran at Mando.

He was quick to shoot fire at the beast but it wouldn’t stop. It pinned him to the ground before he tried again, burning its side. She felt the pain as her own but pressed forwards to the Child pulling him back as the animal cried. She checked over the Child before looking up to see the Mandalorian being dragged by the beast. She shot the wire connecting the two and he rolled back to the entrance of the cave.

The beast spun on the mud then charged back at Mando, it lifted him and threw him away before getting ready to charge again. His chest plate crackled with electricity. He rolled over, attempting to stand. The beast roaring. “Mando!”

He looked up and over to her voice. Koyi stepped forward and threw her blaster at him. He caught it as he stood. The mudhorn growled. The only thing standing between her and the beast was Mando. He was caked in mud and his armor was severely damaged. As it charged he tried to shoot, landing a few spots on the face but once more the animal didn’t let up. He got on one knee and reached towards his boot. Determination flowed through him. She saw him waver though, saw the way his hands were unsteady.

The Child lifted his hand beside her, and with that, the mudhorn was stopped in its tracks. Koyi watched in disbelief before she noticed fully what the Child was doing. She held up her hand and tried to help. The one thing her father never gave her was his magic as she called it, not like his or the Child’s in front of her. She barely helped to push it back when the kid had taken control, his eyes closed in concentration as he lifted the beast.

Koyi put down her hand and held it on her blade’s handle. The Mandalorian turned to look back at them. The Child fell back as drowsiness filled him. Koyi stepped forward to assist the Mandalorian despite saying she wouldn’t. The beast fell down and once it was orientated it barely turned before Mando stepped forward. She felt the death before she saw it. The animal clinging to its anger and terror as it tried to get the Mandalorian.

She walked over, pulling the pod with her. Mando gave her a look as he pulled his knife out of the animal's neck. He walked with a limp as he went to check the kid, his armor in shambles. He handed Koyi her blaster. “He’s alive. Go get the egg.”

The Mandalorian walked into the cave. Koyi walked lightly around the beast as she went for Mando’s rifle. When he came back out with the egg her blaster was already put away. She held out hands to trade the egg for the rifle. Instead he took the rifle, clipping into place as he walked past her. They didn’t talk on the walk back, she picked at the dried bits of mud on her clothes to try and make herself think about something else. As they rounded the corner the sandcrawler was closing. 

“Mando! Koyi!” Kuiil called to them, waving his arms.

“I have it. I’ve got the egg.” She walked slowly beside him trying to set his pace at something that wouldn’t cause him any more pain. But he trudged on. A small bit of excitement weaving through the pain. A part of that was very similar to Koyi. The Jawas cheered as they lowered the ramp back down, running from their fortress in pure joy. She walked over to Kuiil leaving them to their little feast.

“A bit of wasted time and energy for them to eat it so quick.”

“It’s a trade for something they stole.”

Mando made his way over. “I’m surprised you waited.”

“I’m surprised you took so long.”

As the mini feast ended the Jawas worked to help pull out all of Mando’s ship parts. She and Kuiil worked to tie it together neatly. She sat behind Mando leaning on the parts once they left, her poncho spread over her lap. Mando told Kuill of their whole ordeal, not leaving any small details out. 

“Is it still sleeping?” Kuiil broke their silence. Koyi sat up and scooted forward. 

“Yes.” The Mandalorian reached over and took hold of the pod’s side, looking over the Child. Koyi attempted to stand and look at the kid as well but promptly stumbled back. Mando caught her arm and helped her to sit back down to make sure she wouldn’t fall again. 

“Was it injured?”

“I don’t think so. Not physically.”

“Explain it to me again.” He looked back at the three of them briefly. “I still don’t understand what happened.”

“Neither do I.”

The silence that followed was deafening. Koyi, up until this point had never truly considered people like her father. She knew little about him, on account he didn't like to talk about his past, and she was very young when he passed. She should have known the Child was like her father. His force signature was similar, less powerful but still present. Force, she rarely used that word anymore.

She drifted into deeper thought, barely noticing that the sun had set and that they were at the Mandalorian’s ship. She only truly noticed when he stood up to leave the transport. “There’s no way we’re gonna get this to work without a full maintenance facility. This is gonna take days to fix.”

Koyi smiled as Kuiil turned on a light. “If you care to help, it might go faster.” He shuffled around in his things. “There’s much work to do.”

Koyi worked alongside the men, taking turns with certain tools while using Kuiil’s help if needed. She took on the main job of placing and welding the metal back in place. Sparks flew around her as they all worked. When she had finished welding the last piece into place she slid off the side of the ship, narrowly missing Mando and Kuiil as they walked inside.

It was early morning by then, the sun peeking over the tops of the rocks around them, the sky painted in the softest of blues, pinks, oranges, and yellows. She admired the inside of the ship before climbing into the cockpit. As the Mandalorian worked the controls the engines hummed to life. She wiped her brow as she leaned against the wall, looking out the windows. After all was said and down they walked back to the ramp, Kuill had just begun packing his tools, not bothering to focus on Koyi and Mando. 

“I can’t thank you enough. Please allow me to give you a portion of the reward.”

“I cannot accept. You are my guest and I am therefore in your service.” He bent down, gathering his things as the Mandalorian walked around him.

“I could use a crew member of your ability, and I can pay handsomely.”

“I am honored, but I have worked a lifetime to finally be free of servitude.”

“I understand. Then all I can offer is my thanks.”

“And I offer mine. Thank you for bringing peace to my valley.” He looked between Koyi and Mando. “I hope you can finish that goal of yours.”

She nodded to him, a movement which he mirrored. “Don’t be too happy to have me out of your way. I’ll visit, I promise.”

“That I know you will.” He mounted the blurrg and looked up. Waving to the two of them. “And good luck with the Child. May it survive and bring you a handsome reward. I have spoken.”

She went to the cockpit first, the ship had a small rattle as the doors closed and he made his way up. She sat to his right, leaning on the edge of her chair when he finally started the engines. They hummed nicely as they went. She waved to Kuiil as they left. Once in the open expanse of space, he turned around and gently shook the pod, trying to stir the Child. Only he stopped trying and turned back to the controls did the Child slowly wake up. She felt his full conscience when he sat up and stared at the two adults, cooing softly.

“So you’re not even a tiny bit curious as to why I wanted to go to a Mandalorian covert?” Koyi crossed her arms. He flipped a few switches before turning towards her. 

“I was originally hoping you weren’t going to come with me.” He leaned back in his chair. “But honestly I’m intrigued. What would someone want with a covert?”

“You have to promise me one thing.” He made no response. “You have to listen before you act.” She unbuckled her holster and placed it in her lap. Carefully she opened up her bag and pulled out one of the many cloth-covered bundles. “A long time ago I was a lot like you.” She unwrapped the cloth to reveal a broken piece of beskar. “But I was taken from my people, I spent much of my life trying to get all the pieces back to my old armor. Which is difficult as it’s been melted down and sold since then.” She held the beskar out from him to take. He took it, tapping it against his armor, confirming it was in fact beskar. “I need to return it, but I wasn't going to let only old weasel do it.”

“You’re Mandalorian?” 

“I was a foundling. Whether it’s my old clan or not, I want to sponsor their other foundlings.” He gave her the beskar back. She balanced the piece of metal on her palm. “But, if you wanted it I’d give it to you. You deserve it, after everything these past few days.”

“No,” he sighed. “The bounty is in beskar. You can’t walk into the covert. They wouldn’t want you there, but I could deliver it.”

“I’d prefer that. I don’t want to disrespect your tribe.” He nodded and turned his chair back around. “Oh, and Mando?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m not as good of a mechanic as Kuiil, but if you’d take me I’d like to hang around a little while. You don’t have to pay much.” She looked out the window. “I just want to see the galaxy.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a newer writer I’d love to have feedback on my work. So if you liked it, or think I could do better on something go ahead and tell me.
> 
> ———
> 
> I will be updating the notes with links and resources I find related to each chapter so a chapter may have another set of bottom notes.


End file.
